marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men: The Animated Series Season 1 11
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * * Other Characters: * Unidentified electrokinetic female mutant * Unidentified metal armed speedster male mutant * Protestors * Anti-mutant campaigner * Mutant prisoners * Human soldiers * President of the United States * Locations: * ** *** **** **** **** ***** Ruined streets ***** Mutant termination center ****** Cemetery ***** Rebel hideout * ** *** ** *** **** ***** Items: * * * Bishop's gun * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * In the future reality depicted in this episode, Wolverine walks past graves of the old X-Men: ** Cyclops, d. 2032 ** Rogue, d. 2033 ** Storm, d. 2021 ** Jubilee, d. 2010 :Other graves are seen, but the inscriptions cannot be discerned. * The President seen in Bishop's memories, weeping as the Sentinels take control, is the same woman from "Night of the Sentinels (Part 2)" who told Gyrich to close down the Sentinel program. | Trivia = * The two teenage mutant rebels who assist future Wolverine on "the mission" at the beginning of this episode are a red haired girl who can fire white light energy from her hands, and a boy who can transform his arms into organic steel, seemingly giving him super strength. * The mutant file on the Sentinel scan for Bishop's card is 051063-241, the same as Jubilee's in the first episode. * While visiting Beast in jail, Rogue gives him a copy of by Thomas Wolfe, which he identified as an "old favorite". The book explores themes about the passage of time, which is appropriate to the episode. * Beast quotes the poem when he says, "Stone walls do not a prison make, nor iron bars a cage." * Two children that walk by Bishop have a new cartridge video game called Assassin. The picture on the cover resembles the Punisher (Frank Castle). This is a reference to the original name that creator Gerry Conway conceived for the character before Stan Lee suggested he change it to Punisher. * Wolverine refers to Bishop as "Mister Terminator", a reference to the Terminator character from the Terminator film series, who also traveled back in time from the future to kill somebody and alter the timeline. | Recommended = * This episode is loosely based on , the first part of the Days of Future Past story arc. The entire story was retooled to fit the continuity established in the animated series, however some original elements remained: ** Much like his Earth-811 counterpart, Wolverine led a resistance against the Sentinels. ** Bishop's role as a tracker of Mutant rebels is reminiscent of Rachel Summer's role as a Hound, likely adapted from . ** Similarly, Bishop's betrayal of the Sentinels and travel back in time is adapted from Kate Pryde's similar stunt in . ** Nimrod's appearance and battle with the X-Men is likely adapted from and . * Bishop's assertion that Gambit betrayed the X-Men is adapted from wherein Bishop's future the X-Men were apparently killed by one of their own, and as Gambit was the only survivor Bishop long suspected him of betraying the X-Men. *Forge's role as the leader of the Resistance seems to be an adaptation of the fan theory that the unidentified leader of the Xavier's Underground Enforcers, who debuted in was none other than Forge. | Links = }}